


Bid you farewell

by LancholiaBW



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, 年龄操作, 末日架空, 转生鸣x永生佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancholiaBW/pseuds/LancholiaBW
Summary: 搬家存档，2017元旦GA01无料，可以的话请配合BGM食用。BGM: White Silence----TK from 凛として時雨
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Bid you farewell

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家存档，2017元旦GA01无料，可以的话请配合BGM食用。  
> BGM: White Silence----TK from 凛として時雨

鸣人被不知道从哪里吹来的冷风惊醒，阴冷阴冷地冻得他鼻头发僵。一连数月的低烧让他露出疲倦的病容。挣扎着从被褥里半爬起来像门外轻声喊道：“佐助，关一下窗吧我说，好冷的。”  
一个披着墨色羽织的男人从屋外闪进身来，捎带着一股子寒气入室。

“醒了？今天睡到这么晚？”  
“哪有啊，明明外面还阴着天…”

话音还没落，宇智波佐助一把拉开和室的纸门，屋外明晃而刺眼的白就渗了进来，一方昏暗的空间瞬间被照亮不少。下雪了，久违的雪。像片片鹅毛倾泻而下，给污秽的世界注以无暇纯白。他踉踉跄跄地从榻榻米上站起来向门廊走去，扶着门框想一睹这并不常见的景色。站在庭院里的鸣人缩了缩手，果然下雪天还是有点冷啊。

“怎么不披件衣服，加重病情受罪的又不是我。”还没回过神来，手中便被一旁走过的人塞了一杯焙茶。“没办法呀，”鸣人嘬了一口便退回到门边，闻着氤氲的气息让他一本满足，“毕竟太久没有下雪了。唔…上次下雪还是什么时候来着？”

庭院中传来了佐助依旧冷冷的声线“你跟我一起离开村子的时候…”  
“啊，对对，我跟着你走的那天…嘶，好冷，佐助你穿着单衣扫雪不要紧吗？”  
“打什么紧，倒是你，一个老头子吹寒风是会死人的，快点回去躺好。”  
“是，佐助大人，好的，佐助大人…谁是老头子这事还没定论呢…”

咣当。

闻到异样的佐助马上扔掉扫把三步并作两步跑向门廊，却发现鸣人正半摔在台阶之上一动不动。他苦笑着摇了摇头，把人从台阶上紧紧抱起，小心翼翼地走回室内。替他收拾好床铺，塞好被子，帮他把打水的茶杯碎片清理完，又踱到别室去重新倒好一杯热茶。

“对不起，佐助…”鸣人在他把茶杯放下的时候叫住了他，“让你做这种事。”  
“别在那里自怨自艾，这种话用不着你来说。”  
“哈…哈…咳咳”一阵干咳，“有什么关系，再说，我就是觉得你不是应该干这种跟保姆一样照顾我这种老头子的人。”  
“那我是什么人？”他没再听鸣人的絮絮叨叨，转身去衣橱里又抱了一床被子回来。窝在被窝里的鸣人只是盯着眼前仍然黑目黑发的身形，盯着那双他无数次亲吻过的单薄嘴唇。这张不受岁月侵袭的清秀面庞曾有过许多不同的表情，隐忍的、焦急的、愠怒的、柔和的、微笑着的、染满情欲的，而现在只剩下胶着的哀恸。是的，哀恸。他自以为隐藏的很好却很早就被鸣人识破的哀恸。

你为什么这样难过呢？请告诉我吧。

“佐助你，大概是那种本该在什么别的地方，被谁用生命所深爱着的人吧…”  
“你除了睡得越来越多，脑子也越来越糊涂了嘛。”  
“别笑…咳咳，我说真的。”

全身的肌肉与关节似乎都变得沉重无比，空气仿佛要被全部从肺中挤出，每一口呼吸都变得愈发艰难。鸣人回忆起他们在森林里相遇的时候，那个像丢失了最心爱玩具般失魂落魄的佐助，跪在他面前一遍遍用颤抖着的双手抚摸着自己的脸庞。那双手上有大大小小的薄茧，沾满泥土与灰尘，把他的脸蹭得生疼。

你在确认着什么？我明明就在这里啊。

起风了，太阳的最后一丝光辉也即将逝去，而小孩子们总要在日落时分找到回家的路，在林子里迷路是要被大人们责怪。于是他开口了：  
“叔叔你迷路了吗？要不然你就住我家吧，反正我家也只有我一个人的说…”

小时候鸣人一根筋到底的大脑并没有想太多。这个人从哪来，他要做什么，他的衣着为什么与周围格格不入，他为什么要紧紧抱住自己丢盔弃甲般大哭。幼小的孩子顾不上这些，但这个陌生人却让他安心，感觉像他们已经认识了很久很久，久到无法单单用时间来形容。

核战后的世界百废待兴，没有人会去质疑为什么小孩子会领着一个陌生男人出现在聚集的村子里。几百年后幸存的人类终于开发出净化辐射的装置，得以从铅封的地下重返地表。他们需要休养生息，以繁殖人口为第一要务，而不是排除异己。成年人们会外出收集一切利于生存的物资，孩童和老人则留下守护仅存的家园。这个流动的组织不断有人进入也不断有人离开，就像鸣人从来没有关于自己父母的记忆，他猜测他们大概是离开了。至于是哪种意义上的离开他倒还没能想清楚。以往都是受村子里的老人们照拂，也不觉得怎样，可是自从他把佐助带回自己蜗居的小木屋住下，每天会有人叫自己起床，会有人担心他，有人保护他，打雷的时候握住他的手绝不放开。没有佐助绝对不行，他失去自己也绝对不行。重新被人需要着，重新想去需要着谁。想把世界上一切美好的东西，把自己的心剖开放在他的面前。这种感觉，或许能够称作为爱吧。

“サスケ”几个音节就在鸣人的嘴边，他早在他们第一次见面的时候就知道了，或许还在那之前。多年前的记忆可能比较模糊，但唯独这一段不会出错。那是他唯一的执念，让这无为的一生第一次感受到了些许生而为人的意义。

后来他们也离开了村子，在一个雪天的早晨。十几年间未曾改变的容貌开始让村民们生疑。还是青少年的鸣人一边背着行囊一边回头大喊大叫：“佐助，你看你看，下雪了诶。”  
对方明显显得有些无奈。“是，是，下雪了，则意味着我们要在天黑之前找到一家旅店，否则我们会被冻死在野外。”  
“可是我长这么大还没见过几次雪诶，超激动的说！”鸣人急急忙忙卸下行装小跑着冲向路边落雪的树，毫不费力地爬了上去然后大力一摇，许许多多的积雪便垮的一下掉到佐助黑色的头发上。渐渐融化的冰冷雪水顺着脖颈倒流进领口里，瞬间激起了他报复般的玩心，撸起袖子准备大干一场。“想打雪仗吗输了可别哭鼻子啊吊车尾的……”  
然而脱口而出的词汇让他呆呆的愣在那里，太久，他的嘴唇已经太久没有发出过这个单词了。

“吊车尾？吊车尾是什么意思啊佐助？”  
他掩饰起自己的失态，支支吾吾的搪塞过去。“没什么，一个人称而已……”

见人有些不对，鸣人也不再胡闹。不是不知道佐助身上藏着些秘密，只是不曾言说而已。他从树上跳下，伸手为那人打去多余的积雪。

青春期的少年们总是长得飞快，儿童时期肉乎乎的可爱小脸蜕变出了些许硬朗的线条，躯干也健壮了起来。17岁的鸣人已经能够轻松地平视佐助的眼瞳。因为沾上了雪的缘故，平日里乱翘着的黑发此刻也软趴下来。佐助默默地承受着头和左肩上各多出来的一只手的重量，另一个人的体温清晰地传递过来，拉近的距离像是要拥他入怀。他面前的少年有着世界上最耀眼的金发与最湛蓝清澈的眸子，而这算眸子正在望向他的眼中，只映衬出自己一人的倒影，连呼吸都要僵滞。

太近了，你靠得太近了。  
可是他能往哪儿逃呢？他早就已经没有退路了。

“你摸够了没？”“嗯？”  
“我说你摸够了没有？”  
“哎呀佐助你的头发一沾上水就会变软手感超好的我说，平时都摸不到…”  
“你当你撸猫呢！快点放手！”他用忍无可忍的语气小声嗔怒着，面部表情可能稍微有点纠结，于是得到了一阵鸣人的手忙脚乱。  
他转过身背起行李，好不容易忍住回望的冲动。没救了，佐助边走边想，我真是没救了。

那天晚上，鸣人趁着黑咕隆咚抱着枕头跑到他的房间里，嚷嚷着太冷要跟佐助挤一个被窝取暖还没等着当事人回答便哧溜一下钻了进去。罢了，佐助转过身去，爱怎么睡怎么睡吧。刚想把被子往回拽一拽，一只温暖而干燥的手便搭上了他的腰侧。那人炽热的鼻息洒在自己的后颈，闹得他心里发慌。  
“呐，佐助。”鸣人把手臂向自己这边收紧，“你是不是有什么事情还没告诉我？”  
“都不是你现在该知道的事。”声音颤抖着回他。  
“告诉我嘛，嗯？求你。”  
“都说了无可奉告。”佐助心虚的回头警告背后的人，“别再问了，再问滚回你自己的房间去…唔…”  
鸣人顺势按住了他的肩膀，一个用力就把他压在身下。尽管佐助的理智告诉他无论是于力量还是于速度，眼前的少年都不足以成为他的对手，怎么说都不该让自己置于如此劣势之下。然而那双蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的夜色之中还是把他钉在原地，只能看着鸣人的脸逐渐放大到失焦，任凭他把手指放在自己的嘴唇之上不断摩挲，直至温热的感觉一点点侵袭而上，小心翼翼地试探着，舔舐着。过去熟悉的感觉瞬间涌了上来。

宇智波佐助听到自己脑子里的最后一根弦就这样“啪”的一声绷断了。

“佐助…我…”

他在少年的口中继续吐出更多的字眼之前双手抓住他的脖颈压向自己，牙齿撞在嘴唇之上。一身痛呼让他得以顺利捕捉到对方的舌尖，自暴自弃的啃咬着。

“嘶…你干什么啊…疼…”鸣人起身撞上了佐助发红的眼眶，顿觉自己简直是十恶不赦，自乱阵脚。  
“对不起真的对不起！我不是故意的，你听我解释…”  
“睡吧不早了。”  
“我…我很早很早，就喜欢上你了！所以…所以…哪怕你觉得恶心也好可恶也罢，我真的…”  
“你觉得一个骑在别人身上的人的道歉有什么可信度吗？”  
“呃…可是”鸣人这才发觉自己还压着对方，忙一个翻身乖乖的回到榻榻米上。  
“所以说睡觉，”他侧过身去背对着鸣人，瓮声瓮气地说，“我就当什么都没发生过，错不在你。至于你还愿不愿意继续留在这是你的自由，我无所谓。”  
“冷是真的我没骗你……” 然而对方并没有应答。  
他只好另搬了一床被子过来，心中忐忑的念叨着：一起肯定是不行了，睡旁边总还是没有问题的吧。

自然，一夜无事。

然而他最后还是说了，在他们顺理成章的在一起后，关于永生的宇智波佐助的一切，关于不断转世着的漩涡鸣人的一切。  
“大概一切都是命定。上一世的你死去以后我还以为你再也不会出现在我面前了。没想到还是遇到了你…”  
然而鸣人兴冲冲地问着发生了什么的心情瞬间被佐助泼了一盆冷水。

“我把他害死了，就在那场核战争的时候，就为了让我在敌方核弹的冲击波中活下去。漩涡鸣人就那么死了，空空地许下再见的诺言。我大概是受了什么诅咒，要不然就是该死的电离辐射。这幅躯体上的时间，从那以后再也不会流逝了。”  
“死掉的人会复生吗？我不知道，但是人的感情却会死灰复燃。此世、彼世，兜兜转转，羁绊轮回。万千人群中你望进眼中的还是那唯一的一个，不会再有其他的人了，再也不会了。”

佐助睁开双眼。鸣人一双明显带着怒气的深蓝眼眸就在他面前。下一秒，一双手抚上他的脸。  
“闭上眼睛。”他听到那人说，紧接着一个个轻柔的吻落下，额头、眼睑、鼻梁、额头，像捧着世间最珍贵的宝物。  
“我啊，脑子没有佐助你那么好使，轮回什么的我完全听不懂。但如果我真的是谁的转生的话，想必我们一定拥有着同一个灵魂。因为…因为…”  
“无论如何，我还是看不惯你那悲伤的无所适从的样子啊！遇见你的时候也是，跟你在一起的时候也是，为什么你就是不肯一五一十地好好告诉我！如果我们真的就是同一个人的话，他也不会希望你，一个人在伤痛之中不管不顾的活下来吧！你到底在自责些什么？看到你痛苦的样子，我也会痛的啊！所以，就算我求你了佐助，别再让自己这么继续碎裂下去了，我就在这里啊。努力地，一块一块的把你拼好，努力地，让你再次完整起来…”

鸣人在哭，嚎啕大哭。  
“你的全部，就让我来背负吧…”

“挺搞笑的，你哭哭啼啼硬是从嘴里把字眼挤出来的样子。”  
“得了吧，你活了这么久告过几次白？”老头子鸣人窝在被子里嘟囔着，“佐助你，当时是怎么想的啊。”  
“我，没什么别的想法。”他平平静静地答道。

“冬天啊…冬天到了，佐…咳咳…….”鸣人开始声嘶力竭地干咳起来，沉重的喘气中夹着老旧风箱般呼哧呼哧的杂音。他颤颤地伸出一只冰冷老朽的手，用像盯着什么奇特事物的目光来回打量着它，尔后缓缓地将它放到跪坐在一旁的佐助膝头上。“我活了这么多年，是不是也该够了……”

另外一只温热而年轻的手随即覆了上去，“不会，你怎么会死。”

等鸣人再次醒来的时候已经不见了窗外的白雪，天色昏暗，有猫头鹰在呜呜地嚎叫。一声一声，凄凄地扎进空气里。他费力地把视线移到一旁，觉出自己的那只手还在被紧紧地握着，“我这次睡了多久？”  
“一天一夜，我还以为你就要这样一直睡下去了。”  
他不是不知道佐助在想些什么，那些卑微的、不可能的祈愿。可是他实在不愿去戳破它。这个既定的事实，无论他们做什么都无法改变了。

漩涡鸣人此世的时间已经耗尽，他注定要离开。

“很多时候我都在想，如果没能与佐助相遇，始终一个人的我又是什么样的光景。搞不好长大之后会去报复社会，变成缺爱的暴力罪犯吧……要不然就是死在哪个犄角旮旯里，谁都不知道……不过还好……”  
在这么多的可能性之中，我还是找到你了。”

昏暗的室内他看不清埋头不语的佐助究竟是一副什么样的表情，那张面孔还是像几十年前一样未曾改变，仍是仿若初见的眉眼。漫长岁月没能在这个人的身上留下哪怕一丝一毫的刻痕。  
“你会等我吗，下一个我的出现？”鸣人问，浑浊无光的眼睛看着那人痛苦俯身而下，抽噎不止。  
“我会一直等，等待每一次与你的相遇，每一次与你的拥抱与亲吻，每一次与你一起吃饭，躲雨，搬家。”  
“每一次你在我面前死去。一次又一次。”

他把头缓缓低下去，吻上鸣人那早已冰冷而干瘪的双唇。眼泪无声的滴在满是松弛皱纹的脸上。  
“别哭啊佐助，不是约定好了吗，有什么好哭的…我们…一定能再见面的吧……下次再遇到我之前一定不要死掉哦……”

“嗯，答应你，不会死的，记得不要一上来就瞎称呼别人啊，”他在哀恸中出一个微笑来，送给他永生爱着的人。

睡吧，我们待会儿见。

**Author's Note:**

> 此世的鸣人第一次确定“喜欢佐助”这份感情是在他们告别村子，开始到处流浪的雪天。在他生命的最后一天里，依然下着鹅毛大雪。
> 
> 因为是元旦的无料，所以是一首冬季恋歌呀））


End file.
